


Five people who entered the Hub before the current Torchwood crew

by Jadesfire



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Rustydog</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five people who entered the Hub before the current Torchwood crew

**Author's Note:**

> For Rustydog

Emily had been recruited to keep Torchwood's records and do Walter's typing, not to run the place without him. Poor Walter. The Hub had always been his obsession and in his absence, Emily was left with a pile of cryptic instructions and a half-built headquarters.

She ventured down there as soon as the builders declared it safe, gazing down (and down) into its depths. It wasn't a great surprise to find it gazing back into her. Emily knew her Nietzsche and if the thing at the bottom of the Hub didn't belong in the Abyss, she didn't know what did.

**

The Hub echoes at night, tiny clicks and knocks and the quiet drip-drip of water. Nothing most people would notice with their constant chatter and laughter.

Harry notices everything. After the continual noise of the trenches, the roars and bangs of artillery and the cries of dying men, quiet isn't something he takes for granted any more.

He likes it down here, the way you can hear everything, and he sometimes drops pennies down the steps, just to hear them fall. Because while he's listening to that, maybe he can drown out the screaming of the fallen in his mind.

**

It wasn't like she didn't have a choice. With the war on, Frankie could have walked into whatever kind of job she wanted, and as she started down the steps, she wondered if she would have been better off taking the offer from Bletchley after all. Even that mysterious place wasn't half as secretive as Torchwood.

Four days later, and ten minutes into her first translation of an alien language, she couldn't have found Bletchley on a map. And when she met her first alien and greeted him in his own language, she wondered why she'd considered being anywhere else.

**

Jenny probably should have thought twice about the skirt before wearing it to work. The stares on the street had been bad enough, as though she'd come out naked, rather than in one of the first mini-skirts sold in Cardiff. But the wolf-whistles at the Hub are almost enough to make her turn around. However good she looks, she doesn't need the hassle.

Jack doesn't whistle, and the look he gives her is actually less flirtatious than usual. Giving her a nod, he gives Bert a clip round the ear and heads down to the cells to feed the Weevils.

**

Jack Harkness has something of a reputation. Several reputations actually, some good, some bad, most unrepeatable. Suzie knew all about that when she agreed to come to Torchwood Three, at his express invitation. Even now, waiting for him to collect her from the tourist office above the Hub, she isn't sure why. If either he or Yvonne think she's going to be their spy, they're in for a shock.

Straightening her handbag strap, Suzie smiles to herself. The only hidden agenda she's following is her own, just like always. Torchwood Three and Captain Jack Harkness aren't going to change that.


End file.
